Break Through
by Rosella6199
Summary: 'This can not be happening. Please, I'm begging you, god, save her… I didn't tell her, how much I loved her, now much she meant to me.' Or so I thought, but now I found my savior. Now, I know to move on and endure so that I can learn from this.


**Author's note:**_ Here's a little drabble~! I don't know if it's a little too long for a drabble…. Anyways, GraLu and GraZa~! XD Thanks to _**WolfieANNE**_ for beta-ing this~!_

_Enjoy~!_

…

_This can not be happening. Please, I'm begging you, god, save her… I didn't tell her, how much I loved her, now much she meant to me._

Those thoughts rushed through my brain, I couldn't handle them. I was sitting on one of the chairs outside the operation room, the light turned off minutes ago. No one else was here, because no one else cared for her as much as I did.

My legs carelessly thrown apart from the other and my forearms laid on each. My hands tangled in my hair, pulling them in effort to keep me awake. The bangs descending from my hair casting a shadow over my eyes, and my body hunched over.

The tears never stop, they never dry. My heart clenching, my mind screeching, my sense failing to comprehend my surroundings, I couldn't focus on anything but the shattering memories that will only survive in my heart.

"_Laxus! Stop being such a killjoy!" The blonde exclaimed in exasperation. She strode over to where I was standing, pulling my arm and dragging me to their table. Then handing me a bottle of sake and smiling._

_I looked at her, then proceeded to chug the sake. She turned to look at me as she heard the sounds of me gulping the liquid I finished seconds ago. She smiled at me, "See? Isn't that better? Don't worry about not fitting in, you have me!"_

The short recollection surfaced, and I openly sobbed. I felt the salty droplets down my cheeks, and my breath hitched.

I clenched my hands, nails breaking the skin, the soft feel of blood surprisingly comforting me somewhat. The pain somehow matches how much I was feeling, but I shook my head, clearing all thoughts. Or so I hoped.

"_Thank you Laxus…" She whispered as she hovered over my body, "But you should have done that. You should risk yourself like that, now look at you…" She hiccupped, her beautiful brown orbs watering._

_My body laid on the dirt, blood splattered on the leaves, "I-I'm fine, Lucy. Just go before it returns."_

"_No! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" The tears finally fell, hitting my face as I stare at her with wide eyes, "I-I can't. I won't leave you here, on the ground, in the middle of nowhere…" She whispered, determined but shaking, "You are injured, you are hurt and can't move, I won't be leaving you for the dead!"_

Another memory, it flashed in my mind, shaking my resolve to stand again. 'I couldn't handle it, I can't endure this.' I thought, 'God, please! Don't let this happen, I can't live without her!'

"Please…" I whispered to the shadows, I could hear the rain pouring outside. The wind whipping against the trees and the thunder booming, the lightning flashes follows as it temporarily illuminates the hallway before fading off nearly instantly.

Cries and tears once again filling the emptiness, but then, a hand reached out, descending to caress my hair, "Hey… You okay?"

I looked up, and saw a stunning woman with scarlet hair asked, and I softly reply, "N-no."

She smiled sadly, but crouched down to meet my eyes, "Hey, it'll be okay. Even if your heart is shattered, you'll always find a way to glue all the pieces back together. Even though she doesn't love you back or even if she doesn't know that you love them, at least you know that you do. The pieces, even though cracked, show how strong you are, and how much you have endured. Love will always hurt you, piercing you deeply, but the stab mark with grow to become the wings you need to fly."

The words piece through my barricade of sobs, desperately trying to reach me and my soul, I looked down and smile, "T-thank you…" But when I looked up again, she was gone.

Now I found my savior, now I know to move on.

…

Please review~!

**Check out my G+ page:** plus . google 111918329732069844429/posts

**Ask . fm:** ask . fm /rosella6199 **{ASK ME!}** (Remove the spaces)

**Twitter:** twitter Em6199 (Follow if, if you want to~!)


End file.
